Pansy y Ron
by mellitacullen
Summary: Un deseo lanzado a una estrella fugaz que mantendra unidos a un Sly y un Gry


Los personajes son de la lindisima J.K. Rowling la historia salio de mi loquita cabesita.

.

.

Un deseo en la torre de Astronomia

.

One-shot

.

.

Se dirigía a la torre de Astronomía solo se oían sus pasos por todo el lugar, abrió la puerta y ahí estaba ella, con su hermoso cabello largo oscuro como la noche; cerro la puerta y colocó los hechizos correspondientes para que nadie los molestara. Se acercó sigilosamente hacia ella y como tantas veces antes de esta la tomó de la cintura, beso su largo cuello apartando algunos mechones y la giro perdiéndose como siempre en esos enormes ojos verdes que lo hacían enloquecer, solo una palabra escapo de sus labios "Pansy".

.

-Hola, pelirrojo-susurro con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas no derramadas.

.

Lo sabían ,ellos sabían esta iba a ser la ultima vez ,él ya no regresaría de sus vacaciones se iría con sus amigos a buscar Horrocruxes y tal vez solo tal vez ya nunca se verían.

.

-No llores preciosa ,una hermosa serpiente no debe sufrir por este tonto león que se a enamorado-

.

Ron sabia que apesar de que los dos eran sangre pura y que contaba con sus amigos Harry y Hermionie e incluso con Ginny el padre de Pansy jamas lo aceptaría. Ellos eran enemigos el Bando de la Luz y el de la Oscuridad donde la Sly había sido arrastada por su padre.

.

-No palabras tristes, ni despedidas por favor pelirrojo ,hagamos el amor una última vez-.

.

Y así Ron y Pansy unieron sus cuerpos y sus almas en una sola.

.

Lentamente fue retirando la túnica de la chica mientras ella abría los botones de su camisa,lo único que se oía era la ropa rozando su piel mientras caía al piso.

.

El sonido de la nos besos húmedos que cubrían el pecho de Ron,las caricias de sus manos en los costados de Pansy bajando por sus cadera a sus muslos y subiendo hasta acunar sus pechos mientras la besaba con urgencia y mordía su cuello.

.

Cayendo de rodillas sobre la improvisada manta que eran sus túnicas e invocando un pequeño fuego que proyectaba sus sombras en la piedra de la torre.

.

Las manos de Ron afirmando en su nuca mientras ella lo tomaba de la espalda enterrando sus uñas por las sensaciones que él le causaba.

.

Un "Te amo" repetido como letanía por ambos amantes. La mano de Ron entrando en la húmeda entrepierna de Pansy mientras se posicionaba entre sus piernas.

La miro a los ojos y de una sola estocada entro en ella gimiendo y transmitiendole con esos ojos azules cuanto la ama.

.

Pansy alzando las caderas en un baile que de la dulzura se había convertido en una salvaje pasión que transmitía en cada embestida del pelirrojo la necesidad y la furia de tener que separarse, por ser obligados a ser enemigos y por no poder amarse libremente.

.

Con la ultima estocada que los llevo al clímax y de los besos llenos de ternura y amor los dos amantes se vistieron y mirando la noche estrellada coronada con una estrella fugaz pidieron un desea a está "volver a estar juntos".

.

Dos meses pasaron y una que otra noticia llego a oídos de Pansy,la chica estaba realmente preocupada y desmejorada.

.

Después de sufrir dos desmayos y visitar a Poppy en la enfermería describió lo que la afectaba.

.

Y así pálida y desgarbada con la túnica bastante floja era como labchica pasaba las tardes en la torre de Astronomía reviviendo la última noche que paso a lado de su pelirrojo.

.

Mas meses pasaron, con un hechizo glamour y la ayuda de sus amigos la chica logro ocultar su secreto. Draco al igual que ella tuvo que esconder bajo su fachado dura y arrogante sus sentimientos, él era el único que la podía entender y sufrir con la ella pues Él también había caído en los encantos de un Gry , mas especificamente de su enemigo.

.

El día que el trio fue atrapado y llevado a Malfoy Manor Draco se encontraba ahí, fue un día en el que ambos Sly sufrieron.

.

Tomando na desicion apresurada y salida de la desesperación le lanzo un imperius a Colagusano y así ayudo a liberar a los Gry.

.

Esa misma tarde y por culpa de la impresión Pansy se puso grave, el rubio decidió viajar con la chica a Hogwarts y con la ayuda de Poppy dio a luz prematuramente.

.

Draco cargo al pequeño pelirrojo y mirando a la ojiverde le pregunto-¿como lo llamaras? El zanahorio no esta aquí hací que aprovecha no estara para ponerle algún nombre ridículo.-

-Quisiera que estuviera aquí pero será Alec Weasley-Parkinson-dijo mirando al pequeño pelirrojo que al oír su nombre abrí sus pequeños ojitos verdes.

.

-Mira Pansy le gusta- le dijo el rubio a la nueva madre.

.

Con ayuda de un elfo domestico que se había traído con ella de su casa y que había sido su nana durante toda su vida. Pansy logro acultar a su pequeño en su habitación y es que en las ultimas vacaciones varios Sly no habían regresado y no compartía habitación.

.

Xxxxxxxxx

.

La noche de la batalla final le costo un gran esfuerzo no correr a besar y abrazar a su pelirrojo en el gran comedor pero es que no podía delatarse y ponerse como traidora delante de todos.

.

Cuando Voldemort hablo exigiendo que entregaran a Potter la nuca salida que pudo encontrar fue hablar para que lo entregaran, Draco no estaba a su lado y no tenía forma de saber como estaba Alec, le dolió la mirada que le dio Ron pero tenia que poner a salvó a su pequeño.

.

Draco estaba desesperado por entrar al castillo por su amiga y su bebé ,logro entrar y empezó a buscar a Pansy y a Harry pero no contaba con que Zabinni y Goyle lo seguirían, decidió hacerles creer que seguía a Potter para hacerle daño y fue así como se adentraron a la sala de los Menesteres.

.

Pansy ya se encontraba con su pequeño en brazos y bien ocultos.

-Tranquilo pequeño pelirrojo estaremos bien-

.

-Potter donde estas-Draco trataba de encontrar a Harry cuando se había logrado separar de sus "amigos" .

.

Oyó ruidos y cuando alzo la varita dispuesto a defenderse de cualquiera que no fuera Harry lo vio ,para él solo bastaban unos segundos para verlo sano ahí parado con esos hermosos ojos esmeralda que le regresaban una mirada anhelante y su cabello salvaje que lo volvía loco. Se disponía a cerrar la distancia que lis separaba cuando Zabinni lo flanqueo para atacar.

.

Hermione los desarmo y él corrió jalando a Goyle cuando saliendo de la nada el muy estúpido alcanzo a lanzar un fuego maldito que se le salio de control. Debía alejarlos de Harry no podía permitir que lo dañaran.

.

Harry se desespero al no encontrar al rubio tomó una escoba y sobrevoló la sala buscandolo. Cuando por fin lo encontro fue casi demasiado tarde Goyle ya había perecido y Draco estaba a punto de caer.

.

Zabinni cayó, y cuando Draco estuvo a punto de caer cerró los ojos esperando morir ,Harry lo sostuvo y lo saco de ahí.

.

Apuñalaron el Horrocrux y lo patearon hacia el fuego antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

.

Cuando Draco miro nuevamente esos hermosos ojos verdes desde los fuertes brazos que lo rodeaban lo único quenpudo hacer fue besarlo con pasión ,ellos no habían podido tener una despedida como la de sus amigos y tampoco había podido ver el estado de Harry en la mansión sólo lo había visto cuando le pidieron reconocerlo y no se veía nada bien. Solo se separaron cuando una risa mal disimulada con una tos los hizo regresar al presente y así con los ojos llorosas ,los labios rojos y casi sin aliento lo tomo de la mano y dirigiendose al Weasly lenfio una sonora bofetada que le volteo la cara.

.

-Pero que demonios te pasa Malfoy-dijo el pelirrojo sobansose la mejilla.

-Te parece poco dejar a Pansy en ese estado y a merced de lo que su Padre podía hacerle-hablo con un dejo de furia es que el pelirrojo parecía tonto y Pansy era como de su familia y el la protegería de todos y eso incluía a Ron.

.

-Pansy sabia que yo me debía ir yo ya había hablado con ellavy aunque no estuvo de acuerdo lo entendió -en eso habían quedado y no entendía la reacción de Draco.

.

-Así que dejarla embarazada sola a sabiendas de que su padre mortifago podía atacarla y matarla era algo de lo que ya habían hablado y ella lo entendia ,en serio yo sabia que eras lento pero no tanto lo que hicieron tuvo consecuencias Weasley no se cuidaron.- Ron lo exasperaba ,era un echo.

.

-...-

Como Ron no hablaba el rubio continuo.

-ser marginada y estar escondiendose en las mazmorras con su pequeño era alg...-se escucho un golpe y el se callo cuando volteo el pelirrojo estaba en el suelo.

.

Con un enervatte que le lanzo Hermione este se levanto y tomo a Draco de la tunicaby le obligo a decirle donde estaba Pansy.

.

Corrió y corrió rumbo a las mazmorras chocando con varios alumnos que lo miraban sin saber por que a dirigía hacia allá si todos trataban de salir. Pansy sabia que si intentaba salir seria mas difícil mantenerse bien.

.

Una puerta era lo único que lo separaba de ella, de su familia trato se abrir pero no podia.

.

"Debe ser un fuerte hechizo de protección"pensó el pelirrojo así que comenzó a golpear más fuerte y a gritar hasta que un "plop" se escucho en el pasillo en el que se encontraba.

.

Una elfina lo miro y le pidió su nombre.

.

-Ronald Weasley-le dijo mirándola extrañado por el pedido de esta. Al momento que le dijo su nombre sintió una magia atravesarlo. La elfina lo recorrio con un hechizo de reconocimiento.

.

-La ama lo espera -y con eso se aparecieron en la habitación.

.

Parpadeo varias veces para aclarar au visión y allí la vio, estaba mas hermosa que nunca con el cabello mas largo y la caritas un poco más redondeada, las caderas mas amplias ylos ojitos más brillantes la maternidad si que le habia caído de maravilla.

.

-Si yo hubiera sabido, Pansy mi amor por favor perdoname-dijo de rodillas aferrándose a sus piernas.

Pansy lo abrazo y lloraron juntos pudiéndose perdón ella por lo del Gran comedor y el por dejarla sola. Lloraron por su amor por su reencuentro y por todo.

-Ron ,ven aquí alguien quiere conocerte-le dijo separandose de él y llenado a la cuna. Tomo al pequeño pelirrojo en brazos.

.

Ron se acerco temblando, no sabia si era de alegría o simplemente el miedo de tener esa pequeñita persona en sus brazos.

.

-¡Por Merlín! Pansy es precioso y tiene tus ojos hola pequeño yo soy tu papi y te amo- miro a la chica y les dijo-los amo a ambos.

.

Su felicidad fue interrumpida por que el Lord oscuro hablo pidiendo que Harry fuera a su encuentro en el bosque prohibido prometiendo que perdonaría a los involucrados en la pelea del Castillo.

.

-Debemos ir al Gran comedor para ver como están todos -llevándose con él a su familia pues después de encontrarlos no se quería separar de ellos.

.

Cuando entraron al gran comedor el pelirrojo agarro tímidamente a su chica de la cintura y la acerco a su cuerpo mientras se dirigía hacia sus amigos y familia y es que aun estaban un poco recelosos por la actuación de ella en el Gran Comedor pues no toda su familia sabia de su relación. Solo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca a ellos vio el cuerpo que estaba en el piso y corrió soltando a Pansy que traía al bebé en brazos.

.

-Noooo, no hermano no tú- lloro y lloro hasta que se sintió seco y recordó a su familia y a su chica. Era bastante extraño llamarla asi pues ella y su hijo también eran su familia.

.

La chica se había rezagado así que estiró su mano y la llamó-Pansy ven-tomo a au hijo en brazos y con sus dos amores en sus manos se dirigió a su familia.

.

-Madre, Padre esta hermosa dama es Pansy Parkinson y es la mujer que amo y este pequeño es Alec nuestro hijo- dijo mirandoloa con orgullo.

.

Molly Weasley no se imagino que esa misma noche iba a llorar de dolor por perder a su hijo y al mismo tiempo de alegría por ver a su hijo convertido en padre y tener un lindo nieto.

.

Todos los que pasaban por ahi con heridos o buscando a alguien los miraban extrañados no era común ver a Ron y Pansy abrazados en un semicirculo con la familia de éste, verbun Sly y un Gry era raro era como ver a Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy juntos una verdadera locura.

.

También se podía ver a Hermione abrazando a Ginny quien había perdido a su Dean y a su hermano.

.

Como si todo lo absurdo hubiera decidido ser en ese precisó momento el comedor se quedo en silencio al ver entrar a Harry y a Draco tomados de las manos y de un momento a otro se besaron, eso sí que dejó mudo a todo el mundo.

.

Cuando se acercaron Harry conoció a Alec y dieron las explicaciones que lesnpidieron pues alnigual quenRon nadie sabia de su relación ,también les contaron como el rubio los había salvado en Malfoy Manor y de como apoyo a Pansy en su embarazo , también les dijeron que habían descubierto que Harry era el ultimo Horrocrux y de como para sacarselo debía ser el propio Voldemort el que matara al mareno.

.

Draco había atado el alma de Harry a la suya para que no muriera del todo y que solo la parte del alma de Voldemort lo hiciera.

.

Después de que Harry se hubo marchado solo les quedaba una misión deshacerse de Nagini.

.

Xxxxxx

.

-Harry Potter a muerto -dijo el Lord Oscuro que encabezaba la marcha de los mortifagos que se acercaban al castillo.

.

-No,por que.

-No puede ser

-Harry noo.

.

Eran algunos de los lamentos que se escuchaban por el castillo.

.

Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy llamaron a Draco que traía en sus manos al sombrero seleccionador.

.

El rubio miro a Pansy para tranquilizarla y le guiño un ojo la chica lanzo un tenue hechizo de protección a su amigo ,el que cuando dirigiéndose a sus padres paso a un lado de la serpiente sacó la espada de Gryffindor y de un solo tajo corto la cabeza de la serpiente al tiempo que Harry brincaba de los brazos de Hagrid.

.

Ron lanzo un protego a Pansy mientras el duelo comenzaba.

.

El sacrificio de Harry dio como resultado que todos los del castillo no pudieron ser alcanzados por alguna maldición ya que los protegió como su madre a él la noche que fue asesinada.

.

Luna ,Ginny y Hermione se enfrentaban a Bellatrix quien estuvo a punto de lanzar una maldición asesina a Luna y que halló su muerte a manos de Neville Longbottom.

.

Harry acabo con Voldemort en una impresionante demostración de magia y su cuerpo fue dejado a la intemperie ,los mortifago que pretendían escapar fueron hábilmente atrapados por los aurores .

.

Las familia que se reencontraban poco a poco fueron llenando el Gran Comedor.

.

Ron y Pansy junto con los Weasley se reunieron dándole un poco de intimidad a Harry y Draco que con el miedo de perderse estaban comiéndose a besos.

.

Meses después.

.

Pansy y Ron se unieron en una ceremonia sencilla rodeados de su familia y amigos con su pequeño Alec Arthur Weasley-Parkinson. La ojiverde así lo dispuso ya que los ánimos no eran los mejores pues la noticia de la captura de su padre no le había caído nada bien.

.

Draco y Harry también se enlazaron pero estos lo hicieron ennuna ceremonia por todo lo alto ya que el rubio insistió que un Malfoy merecía lo mejor y el moreno le cumplió su deseo pues después de todo lo que habían sufrido solo quería ser feliz.

.

La muerte de varios de sus amigos y de familiares los dejaron marcados ,jamas olvidarían a los que se fueron Tonks, Remus, Deán y hasta el mismo Percy que había caído protegiendo a una de los gemelos. Pero también el Amor los ayudo si no a olvidar a sanar.

El amor de Pansy y Alec ayudó a Ron a madurar y a ser un hombre responsable el de Draco y Harry ato al moreno a la vida y el de Hermione y Viktor le enseñó que ni la distancia los separaría ,el Búlgaro había llegado después del final de la batalla pero le aseguro a la castaña que ya no volvería a su país y se quedaría con ella.

.

A Ron y a Pansy no les quedó la menor duda de que el deseo que pidieron aquella lejana noche en la torre de Astronomía se había cumplido.

.

.

.

Gracias a todos los que le dediquen un poco de su tiempo para leer unaaa de mis locuras y los invitó a dejarme su opiniones en un review.


End file.
